Part of the Ocean
by ImminentxFate
Summary: One step. It would be so easy. There would be no more struggles. Maybe she too could be a part of the ocean. I suck at summaries


Korra walked to the edge of the cliff, her boots leaving prints in the snow. Maybe the last they'll ever make. Looking out into the ocean, everything seemed cold, yet Korra felt nothing but emptiness. All the years of training and preparation were gone. All she had ever known was lost. What is an Avatar who cannot bend all four elements? Maybe everything was a mistake. Maybe she wasn't meant to be The Avatar.

Tears left her eyes and she watched them fall to the bottom of the cliff and fading into the ocean. A few steps forward and she, too, could be a part of the ocean. If she joined her tears, the Avatar cycle would start again. Maybe the next one would be more useful than her.

Thoughts were now rushing through her mind. Amon was right, she was nothing. She has failed everyone and herself. She had taken back Republic City, but at what expense? Innocent people were hurt. Their bending taken, never to be returned. Everything was destroyed. Maybe Amon had won after all. She was pathetic, weak, useless. The list was endless for Korra.

She couldn't decide if it would be selfish or selfless to push herself over the edge. But she no longer cared. She felt as if she was suffocating under the pressure. And although everyone told her everything would be fine, she knew it wouldn't. The pain was too much. She never felt more lost.

Korra walked to the very edge of the cliff until there was nothing but the ocean in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prevent more tears from coming. She brought her arms up to her side, parallel to the ground. The soft breeze soothed her, trying to comfort her. Her mind was loud, their voices screaming at her, pouring out reasons why she shouldn't. But she ignored them. She thought of nothing and forgot everything. And with that, one last tear escaped before she leaned forward, with nothing but the air to catch her.

Korra swears she hears a familiar voice. Frantically, calling her name. But it was too late. She wants to believe it was only the air, knowing very well it wasn't.

_Mako._

She felt guilty. She knows he would suffer and she mentally curses herself for this, but she knows he will move on. She knew his life would be better without her, without the chaos that came along with her. And in the end, she feels her decision was best.

The fall felt like eternity but Korra didn't mind. She never felt more free. All her worries vanished, as if they were being washed off by the wind rushing past her, leaving only memories of happiness.

_First meeting Naga, passing her firebending test, seeing Republic City for the fist time, getting to stay on Air Temple Island, meeting Mako and Bolin, her first pro-bending match, kissing Mako, beating Tahno in the tie-breaker, racing with Asami, capturing Equalists with her friends, airbending._

_"I love you, Korra."_

The confession plays in Korra's head over and over. When Mako said those three words to her, Korra was overwhelmed with joy. She felt as though his love was enough to make everything okay. But reality was more persistent than her belief. She wishes she said it back. It was her last regret.

"I love you, Mako." Korra whispers, hoping the wind would somehow carry it to his ears.

Korra didn't even feel the impact. The last thing she felt were the waves of the ocean swallowing her, caressing her, rocking her to a never-ending sleep. No pain, no guilt, only happiness, then nothing.

* * *

A/N: Oh. What have I done? I made myself sad. I just contemplated for 10 minutes on whether I should post this or chuck my laptop into a wall. Shit. Now I have to figure out how to get rid of all these tear marks on my keyboard. Why did I do this? T_T (I re-watched the scene and I realized that there was actually a "floor" at the bottom of the cliff and it looks like if someone was to jump off, they might hit that instead of the water, but let's just pretend it's not there. For the sake of this depressing drabble.)


End file.
